ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oz discography
Reissues The Rhino CD's look fantastic, but should they have their own pages, or be a gallery on the 1956 LP's page? I put all known reissues' catalog numbers on the bottom of that page, in the event of a gallery eventually going there. But if we're going to give them their own pages, I'll take them off. What does everybody think? -- Ken (talk) 04:37, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean the Rhino CD titled "Story and Songs"? The back of the packaging states that it was based on the 1956 record, not a reprint. So, it's possible that there are several differences. There's no track listing at The Wizard of Oz (MGM soundtrack album) for me to compare, but if you have it, you might be able to compare it with this. Also, here's a photo I just took of the fold-out for the CD. —Scott (talk) 21:17, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I have all those. I'd have to listen to them all carefully to be exactly sure, but the single CD's after 1990 are expanded soundtracks, from the record original. Since they're longer than the first record, I didn't know if you felt that that should make them get their own pages. I guess that would be the same contrast between the Muppet Movie and Caper CD's which are "straight reissues", and the Dark Crystal CD, which is longer. Oh, and the reason there's no track listing on the original LP, is because each side is one track like the "Story of" Star Wars and Indiana Jones records were. -- Ken (talk) 05:40, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Oz material on other albums Should album appearances be included here? I have a few albums on which re-recordings of Oz music is featured. —Scott (talk) 17:06, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Can you give me a for-instance? -- Danny (talk) 19:50, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I've got a benefit concert album featuring Bobby McFerrin performing the entire story of The Wizard of Oz by himself, playing all the parts and doing all the sound effects in about eight minutes. —Scott (talk) 20:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::It just occured to me that those types of things may work better as a list. I've also got some symphonic recording with unique arrangements of Oz music. They're notable, but probably not enough for each to get a page in their own category. —Scott (talk) 20:21, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, that makes sense to me. -- Danny (talk) 21:35, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Albums Hey, Danny, thanks for cleaning up how this all links back to the main page. However, I wanted to mention something. I called this section "Oz Recordings" because I want to eventually include the cylinders and 78's that came out during the time when the original stage version was on Broadway, around 1902-1904 or around there. (I don't have my books handy.) I didn't know if you knew about them. By the way, Amazon has a couple of fascinating CD's that collect the original recordings from the show. It sounds like they did a very good job putting them all together. -- Ken (talk) 03:12, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I think "albums" can cover all kinds of recordings. The old cylinders and 78s sound very cool -- I hope you find them, and add them! -- Danny (talk) 15:58, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, is this page looking cool or what? Do you think we should copy MW and rename this page "Oz discography"? Also, should we pull out the 7" read-alongs and make their own section, like the section for SS read-alongs? I wanted to ask before I started renaming things. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:56, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::I say yes to both questions. :) -- Danny (talk) 14:39, 4 April 2007 (UTC)